The Fatal Incidents of Lily Potter
by LadyxLeechesx483
Summary: Lily, Claire, Magenta, and Rose have an accident on the highway, what will happen when her parents find out? READ TO KNOW!
1. Chapter 1

Note: i dont own anything from hp, nor am i j.k. rowling. and i got the hosphitial act from halloween 2 by rob zombie, and the car from an outostar thingy. :D so credit goes to them.. and me for typing this.

Chapter 1: The Fatal night.

Lily, Rose, Magenta, and Claire were riding in a car, they were headed to the night club. The 4 lived out in the country. So it took an hour for them to get into town. The driver looked back and stuck up the middle finger at the driver behind them, when she turned around,  
There was a pole. They crashed. The windows were broken, the four were badly injured. Lily had screamed before they hit. Drivers kept passing, not knowing hte incident had happened. Luckly Clair's car had an autostar emergancy crash system so it contacted 911 when a crash happend.

Lily was barely awake. She had been injured horribly. She couldnt move at all. She tried to reach her phone, but it was no use. She had seen a police car and a few other cars.. but then her vision blurred and went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ok.. so imma do a few chapters tonight. i will be updating immeadeatly so be aware. i will be uploading as soon as i can, mostly weekends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fatal rescue

(i forgot to mention, Claires 17, Lily's 16, Magenta's 16 also, and Rose is 17)

Lily was put on a board and took to the hosphitial. When she got there, she was screaming with pain. Her parents had apparated just at the right time to see her being pushed through the hosphitial hallway. Her parents eyes were wide with fear for their only daughter. Ginny broke down crying while Harry tried to keep with with her. "AM- AM - AM I GONNA DIE? AM I GONNA DIE?" Lily screamed while somewhat crying. She didnt see her father next her. Ginny was running with the docters. They arrived at the emergancy room and the doctors kept Harry and Ginny outside. Harry and Ginny saw Magenta, Claire, and Rose (including their parents) trying to rush after them . Harry wanted to know what happened to Lily.

/2 1/2 hour later/

One of the doctors came out of the room, alittle bloody. "Mr and Mrs Potter.." he started. Harry and Ginny stood up, ready to hear what had happened.  
"Lily's ok.. she had a few broken bones, 10 gashes, a cast, and 8 scars." the docter said, pausing again. "You can go see her now, she's awake." he said before walking off to the lounge.

Harry and Ginny silently entered The room. Machines were beeping. Lily was staring at the ceiling, not seeing her parents come in. Lily was thimking of what had happend and she hoped all 3 of them werent dead.

Harry and Ginny sat by her. A scar was just visible on her cheek, her forehead, and a small one under her eye. Ginny was nearly sobbing when they looked at her.

Lily had just enough strength to put a shakey hand on her throbbing forehead and sit up.

Harry and Ginny's eyes went wide. "What happend?" Harry said, he was alittle angry about what had happened.

Lily grabbed her wand weakly and pointed it at the ceiling. The scene had came out of her wand on onto the ceiling. Ginny started sobbing again of what their daughter had become.

"So it was Claires fault?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not necessarly, The guy behind us kept honking and we werent doing anything, so she stuck up the middle finger and when she turnedd around we..."  
her voiced had trailed off after Ron & Hermione, Luna & Neville (Claires parents), Seamus and Cora (Magenta's parents) had entered the room.

"Bloody hell, She looks worser then Rose." Ron said in somewhat shock.

Lilys fated expression had gone away and was replaced with an angry one.

"Do you want me to come over there and smack you or do you want me to show you what acually happened that caused all this?" Lily said scoffing angerly.

Ron crossed his arms and scoffed.

Lily conjucted the scene again on the ceiling. Everyone stared in terror of that their children had almost died.

"So it was Claires fault?" Seamus said before glancing at Neville and Luna.

"As i said before, no, the car behind us kept honking when we wernt doing anything, we werent drunk at all, Claire stuck up the middle finger and when she turned around we.." she paused for a moment, "Crashed."

Shivers went down everyones spine.

"Or something in the car broke down and that happened and then we crashed." Lily said again.

Shivers went own everyones spine again.

Lily's doctor walked into the room.

"Lily will be able to come home tonight, but she can hardly move, cant be active outside, and cant be hit for 2 or 3 months." The doctor said before leaving again.

"Oh, Shit, This'll suck." she rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed.

"Watch your language missy!" Ginny said almost snapping.

"What-fucking-ever." Lily growled through her teeth.

"you grounded." Harry said looking somewhat angry.

"FUCK YOU." she yelled before apparating out of there and back at her apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok.. i finally figured to finish this up after reading a few rovky horror stories.. i will be starting to write thoes after 2 or 4 more chapters. please R&R

~Lily


End file.
